Hanji X Rivaille
by Izanami Muneakira
Summary: Un poco de amor entre esta pareja no es malo.
1. Chapter 1

Hanji X Rivaille

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo los Derechos reservados a su creador original.

Cuando llegue el momento de nuestro encuentro prométeme que no pensarás en amores ya pasados. Aunque te comprendo por qué tú dolor y el mío han ido por el mismo camino. Olvidemos lo pasado en que hirieron nuestros corazones, hagamos que muera y vuelva a nacer el amor que tanto hemos esperado. Que la confianza y el deseo nunca vuelva a engañar nuestras almas.

Nunca me beses pensando en los besos que ya murieron, cuando lo hagas cierra tus ojos pensando que yo sí te amo.

Nunca toques mis cabellos esperando abrir tus ojos para ver el rostro del amor ya pasado, cuando lo hagas espera el amor que nunca te han brindado.  
Por eso te pido mi nuevo amor; nunca me acaricies extrañando el calor de otro cuerpo, cuando lo hagas deja correr tu sangre a nuevas emociones.

Nunca acaricies mi piel para borrar tus heridas del pasado. Porque sentiré tus besos fríos, tus caricias muertas y tu mirada hiriendo sin querer de nuevo mi alma

Nunca me tomes de la mano esperando que un milagro te devuelve el amor ya fracasado, cuando lo hagas quiero que estés seguro del camino que seguirás junto a mí lado.

Nunca le hables a nadie de mí y mucho menos me compares con amores engañados, cuando lo hagas dile que has vuelto a querer, amar, a reír y a soñar porque el verdadero amor te ha tocado.

Amarte es no importar el tiempo que pueda pasar para estar contigo, te he esperado toda la vida…

Amarte es estar junto a ti cada día más allá de la distancia que nos separa, de los mares, de las fronteras, del tiempo…

Amarte es querer compartir mi vida contigo, querer vivir a tu lado y más aún, morir a tu lado…

Amarte es desear más que nada en el mundo una caricia, un beso, querer  
perderme en tu mirada…

Me gustas porque eres diferente  
me gustas porque me mostrarte tu persona como en realidad es.  
Me gustas porque en ti veo mi felicidad.  
Me gustas porque ahora son tantas y grandes las cosas que vivo, porque sé que tú estarás conmigo.

Ahora que te conozco mejor  
me doy cuenta de cuanto vales para mi  
tu amistad no tiene precio alguno  
conocerte fue lo mejor,  
fácil es encontrar amigos o amigas  
pero difícil fue encontrarte a ti en especial.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji X Rivaille

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derechos reservados al creador de los personajes e historia.

Ideas, sin relación alguna con la Serie y Manga Shingeki no Kyojin.

Rivaille: Al principio yo buscaba a la mujer perfecta pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que la perfección solo se encuentra en Dios, en un Dios que no nos escucha en un Dios que está viéndonos pero no nos ayuda contra nuestro enemigo natural.

Y me enfoque en hallar una compañera ideal. La mujer ideal responde a la naturaleza humana y se asemeja a un sueño que se hace realidad pero solo asumiendo que lo importante son los valores, pensé que no la encontraría que sería imposible que las ideas que tengo solo son vanas y locas.

Que en mi mente esa mujer quizás existirá cuando todo este sufrimiento exista y se concentre el mundo en ser felices. Lo primordial es poder compartir los valores espirituales Ya que solo la Fe en Dios da sustento a nuestra vida. Sobre lo espiritual se apoya nuestra idea de familia.

Hanji: Tú deseas una familia.

Rivaille: Familia ni siquiera conocí una así que no sé cómo se siente tener una.

Hanji: Seguro que no tienes familia ahora.

Rivaille: Puedo llamar familia al escuadro que cree a esas personas que ha compartido conmigo peleas en las cuales hemos ganado o perdido compañeros que ya no regresara.

Hanji: Te importan.

Rivaille: Claro son gente importante para la humanidad.

Hanji: Yo me refiero a ti, como persona como ser humano. Ellos te importan.

Rivaille: Porque cuando practico contigo hanji, siempre siento que soy un experimento.

Hanji: No lo sé… _Viendo hacia un lado._

Rivaille: Creo que… Como es entonces la mujer con quien sueño: Debe compartir mi misma FE y vivir de acuerdo a ella, Ya que solo lo espiritual trasciende más allá de la muerte física. Debe ser amante y defensora de su casa, su marido, sus hijos. Debe ser inteligente, conversadora, alegre, dulce y cariñosa. Debe ser bonita por fuera pero sobre todo en su interior. . .

Hanji: Interesante, Muy interesante tus palabras.

Rivaille: Quizá pido demasiado y busco una mujer que no existe, pero yo también estoy dispuesto a entregarlo todo por ella. Desde mi adolescencia comencé a modelar este sueño y jamás lo traicione con una aventura o una mujer de un día. Por eso estoy convencido de que si pude serle fiel a un sueño Puedo garantizar un compromiso por vida cuando se materialice...

Hanji: Y dime la has encontrado a esa mujer ideal para ti.

Rivaille: Si la eh encontrado aunque en veces haga locuras o se mire como loca y sus amor loco por los titanes sea más grande que ella creo que si la en encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hanji: Acaso te refieres…

Rivaille: Si así es… Me refiero a ti Hanji Zoe, Yo a ti te…

_Sargento una emergencia, Los titanes ha entrado al muro de rose._

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Tú eres esa persona que siempre soñé

Eres esa alguien que siempre soñé tener

Eres mi sol, mi luna,

Eres ese alguien que nadie podría haber imaginado nunca.

Has llegado a mi vida como un ángel, ese ángel que cada noche velaba mis sueños. Esa personita tan especial que siempre me acompaña y esta a mi lado.

Eres única, como tu ya no hay. ¿Porque tardaste tanto en llegar? Llevo esperándote una vida entera y hoy doy gracias porque estas aquí.

Juntos creceremos, soñaremos, caminaremos, siempre de la mano, juntos, juntos hasta el fin del mundo, juntos para siempre.

Hoy ya estas aquí, pero te seguiría esperando toda la vida aunque fuera mi fin, se que mas allá igualmente te encontraría y juntos navegaríamos por el cielo del amor.

Cumpliremos todos aquellos sueños que rondan nuestra cabeza, y que durante muchos años han estado en nuestra mente.

Doy gracias a la vida y a Dios por tenerte, ahora es mi hora, la hora de hacerte feliz, de amarte, cuidarte…serás mi amor eterno y nada cambiara.


End file.
